


Breathe

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Wings and Flyte [6]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Wings AU, actually it's more of a drabble, ish, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: A glimpse of Marcia's thoughts after Dungeon Number One.
Series: Wings and Flyte [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Breathe

The air is deathly still as she climbs out of the window, awkwardly scrunching her wings— _wing_ —to fit through. It’s almost as if the air is holding its breath, waiting to see if she’ll fall, waiting to _let_ her fall, because she can’t fly.

Marcia breathes a sigh of relief as she sits down on the edge of the launch pad, and the wind breezes back to life, rushing past her and stealing the breath from her lungs in a draft of cold.

She doesn’t mind though, because it keeps the nightmares, the flashbacks at bay.

The air is chillingly cold at the top of the Wizard Tower, tickling her skin and rustling the skirt of her nightgown. It’s dark outside, but the bursts of air carry the scent of the Forest, of freedom, and of life, and she can’t find a single similarity to the dark, moldy stench of Dungeon Number One.

Marcia closes her eyes and relaxes. Despite the fact she can fall, she can’t catch herself if she falls, and there’s no one to catch _her_ , she feels calm.

For just a little bit, everything is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
